Reunited Under Less Than Fortunate Terms
by Kchev11
Summary: Sequel to The Original Firstborn. Join Madelina and how she has to deal with somehow reuniting with her family while still keeping them all from killing Kol. See how Madelina seems to unravel in her father's presence once again. She loves her family, but in the end, will they only continue to ruin her, or will she suck it up and learn what being a Mikaelson consists of? (ON HIATUS)
1. A Vision

**It'a been a long time hasn't it!**

 **Well, I really hope you guys are ready for the continuation of Madelina's story! I really hope you enjoy where I'm going with this storyline!**

 **I do not own The Originals, simply Madelina and any other change I make to the storyline.**

Klaus awoke with a loud gasp, the pain in his chest that had plagued him for so long now suddenly gone.

He was confused, obviously, for he was no longer in the dark space that Marcellus had enclosed him in, but a bright room, lying on a comfortable bed.

It was the bed that surprised him the most at the moment. He had not found himself with such luxuries in what felt like thousands of years.

His throat burned, but before he could even attempt to speak, a blood bag appeared in front of his eyes. Without hesitation, his muscles burning, Klaus roughly snatched the bag out of the tanned hand, ripping it open and letting the blood flow into his veins. Everything became clearer, more easily heard, as if all of his senses had just been turned on, which, they kind of had.

Klaus gasped, his strength slowly returning, though the pain he had endured would probably never leave him.

"Daddy?" said a voice and suddenly his eyes widened, fully examining the room.

The room was large, and the big bed fit well inside of it. It was homey, but there was a strange feeling around the home, as if nobody actually lived inside of it.

The furniture was dark, all matching each other against the white walls. The large dresser was in front of the bed, a nice TV sitting upon it. There was a small sitting area at the edge of the bed as well, a few comfy chairs to sit in front of the TV.

There was a side table on Klaus's left and a chair on his right, where he found a certain woman who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hayley?" he asked, his voice a bit raspy, still in need of some more blood.

She smiled slightly, and it was a genuine one. She was actually very happy that he was okay, but she didn't say anything until she grabbed a second bag of blood from below her.

"Here," she said, her voice so strange to Klaus after years of listening to simply his own thoughts. "You probably want a semblance of your strength back."

He nodded gratefully and took it, drinking the blood a bit slower than the first one.

But then that voice that he had heard spoke again. "Daddy?"

Klaus's eyes immediately found the source, and he almost spit out the blood in his mouth. There was a small girl standing at the edge of the bed, a hesitant smile on her face.

He had thought that he would find little Madelina, her long hair placed into two braids and a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, but he found something else. It was a girl, but she had dark hair, matching Hayley's and her eyes were obviously his own. This was not Madelina. This was-

"Hope?" Klaus asked, barely above a whisper.

Apparently, she heard him, because her hesitant smile turned into a very wide one. Klaus was still processing. Hope looked about 9 years old or so, which meant that Madelina must be in her teenage years.

He had missed so much.

Hayley seemed to notice the barely hidden turmoil in his eyes because she turned to Hope, a small smile on her face. "Hope, why don't you go downstairs? We'll be down in a minute."

Hope seemed a bit saddened by the short meeting, but nodded, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Klaus sat up, his strength at least a bit more returned to him. He looked down at the clothes that had once been clean, the same ones that he had been stabbed with by Papa Tunde's knife.

"What happened?" He asked, looking over at Hayley with a slightly vulnerable expression.

Hayley had a saddened expression on her face. "Klaus-"

But he cut her off, asking a different question. "How long?" His voice was emotionless, despite all of the things he was feeling.

Hayley opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Klaus grew nervous, and so he became angry. " _How long Hayley_!" He yelled, getting to his feet.

"9 years, okay!" Hayley blurted out, getting to her feet as well. "It's been 9 years, Klaus."

He practically stumbled back from the words, not wanting to believe them. This meant that Hope was actually older than he originally thought. She was 11, and Madelina was 15.

He had been right. He missed so much.

His eyes met Hayley's once again, trying to hide his turmoil. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs," Hayley said quietly. "I just managed to find cures for them and when they woke up, we went to get you as quick as we could."

Klaus nodded to the information, gesturing to the bedroom door. "Lead the way, little wolf," he said.

Hayley nodded and showed him the way downstairs. She explained that they were staying in a house in Austin, Texas for the time being. She also explained that Hope and her had travelled all over the world looking for the cures, and that was why they really didn't have a place of their own.

The house itself was adequate size, much too small for Klaus's liking, but big enough. There were 8 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, Hayley told him. The staircase was very bland, and Klaus found himself not liking the house even more because of it.

But, he would deal.

"Hayley," he said slowly, coming to a stop. The younger hybrid stopped as well, turning to face him in question. "Where is Madelina?"

Hayley obviously froze at the question, and Klaus's blue eyes narrowed just slightly. He saw her fidget for a moment before saying quietly. "We're not sure yet," she said, but quickly added. "But Freya is using all of her power to track Kol's location."

At the mention of his brother, Klaus's features contorted with anger. But, he knew not to react, because he needed to save his anger for when he actually saw the backstabbing Original.

He wanted to save his anger for what Kol did to this family. Not only that, but what he possibly did to Madelina.

She was a teenager, and Klaus was afraid to see how she turned out underneath Kol's care. He was afraid that the Madelina he knew had been lost forever.

Klaus continued to follow Hayley down to the living room, where he found his siblings.

They were mostly all standing up, all looking toward him in what looked like assurance. It seemed that they heard how he had reacted to being told how much time had passed. They seemed to quietly tell him that they would stand by his side with whatever he chose to do next.

Hope was sitting with Rebekah, who was right next to none other than Mave Cross. The minute that Klaus's blue eyes met hers he remembered the kiss they shared before he was stabbed with Papa Tunde's knife. He remembered the suddenness of the action and how she was ripped away from him by none other than Kol.

It seemed that when their eyes connected, she remembered it too because there was a slight redness that covered her cheeks. Klaus had to hold back a small smirk as he turned to everybody.

"I traced Kol the old fashioned way," Freya began explaining. "He has help from a witch, and it might be Madelina."

Klaus nodded tightly before asking quickly. "Where was he last seen?"

"California," she answered immediately.

"I've already gotten us a plane, Niklaus," Elijah said, knowing just how distraught Klaus would be if he was given time to realize Madelina had grown up with Kol as a father figure.

Klaus would be even more betrayed than he already is.

The hybrid nodded at the words. "When will we leave?" he asked them, wanting to find his firstborn daughter as quick as possible.

When he had both of his daughters back in his protection, that would be the time when he finally calmed down. But with Madelina away, he couldn't function. She was his blood, his _daughter_.

And Kol had taken her away from him.

Klaus's face quickly turned hard as he thought of all the ways his brother would pay.

Mave watched as Klaus's eyes hardened before Elijah answered. "The plane leaves in an hour."

She was looking at Klaus closely as he nodded his head. She, too, was very distraught of waking up without her daughter near her. What was worse was that she had missed so much, it was terrible.

Mave wanted her daughter back just as much as Klaus, now that she knew just how far he would go for the girl, but she was being smart about it.

It was obvious that Klaus wanted to kill Kol or give him a more horrible punishment than death. It was a pattern that he always went through with his siblings, but this time, it had become so much more real.

But Mave was, as she said earlier, thinking a little smarter.

They couldn't kill Kol.

As long as Madelina still loved Kol and wanted to stay with him, they couldn't kill him. Despite the anger, the fury, she feels at not ripping Kol apart, she knew that she would lose Madelina forever if she did so.

She would do everything in her power to make sure that Klaus didn't mess this up for them.

But, because of her kiss with Klaus before her little nap time, Mave was nervous to stand up. She had just given Klaus a very vulnerable side to her, a side that he hadn't seen since before Madelina was born, and quite frankly, it was scaring the hell out of Mave.

 _Why_ did she kiss him?

She shook the thoughts away thought as Rebekah stood up, looking at everybody.

"Well?" she said, gesturing to the front door. "Let's get the rest of our family back."

They all got up, all for Elijah, Finn, Hayley, and Hope, who would stay at the house just to make sure that they weren't following an empty trail. Hope was older, but she didn't want to chase another family member until they were sure of her location.

That left Freya, Rebekah, Mave, and Klaus. Being the only male in the group, Klaus knew that this plane ride would be a nightmare.

But, he would go through it. Because Madelina was family.

And he would get her back, even if he had to go through Kol to do so.

Meanwhile, a young girl, teenager actually, shot up in bed, confused by the pictures in her head. She was drenched in sweat and her blonde hair stuck to the nape of her neck.

It was impossible. It was completely, and utterly impossible.

But a vision had never been wrong before.

Her blue eyes widened as she hopped out of her very large bed, traveling to the side table to open the bottom drawer. There, she picked up a book that she opened, revealing a cutout in the pages that she had placed a few objects.

They were the pictures of her mother. The same mother that was clearly awake now. Not only that, but the silver locket, the old locket she had received as a child that still had a picture of the rest of her family.

Her family...

Her head shot up, a million thoughts running through her head. She didn't know whether to tell Kol or not because, as much as she loved him for taking her in, she missed the rest of her family.

She missed them a lot.

On the other hand, if she didn't tell him, there was a large probability that her father would kill him. It wouldn't be the first time he's died either.

The blonde bit her lip, bright blue eyes flickering around the pictures and objects in the book. She didn't know who to choose, but she knew she would have to.

She would have to choose between the uncle who has taken care of her almost all of her life or the family that she had been deprived from for all that time. Despite the strangeness of the decision, she couldn't choose.

She looked at the picture of her mother, Mave Cross, hardly believing that she might see her in just a little while. Thinking quickly, Madelina stuffed the book back into the drawer, slipping back into the bed and trying to fall asleep, as useless as that feat was.

Her family was okay.

But would they like the new Madelina?

In their absence, she had changed, and whether it was for the worse or not, she didn't know. All she knew was that, while _they_ hadn't changed much, she had quite a bit.

Perhaps, only if they made it so, the decision would be made for her. No doubt that both sides of this feud would want Madelina out of it.

So she would just have to wait it out, as cold as that sounds.

 **Okay guys, there's the first chapter!**

 **I don't know if this first chapter of the sequel is good at all so I would love some reviews about what you guys think about it! It would make my day if you could even leave just a little opinion for me to read! I love everyone's thoughts and I really need some help on this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Maddie

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry that this took so long but as some of you might know from my other updates, my grandmother was in the hospital and I couldn't find any time to write. I hope that this will make up for it!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on! You'll be late!"

"Hold your horses!" Maddie called down the stairs, stuffing the rest of her books in her bag. The bag was of leather caliber and it slipped onto her shoulder easily. Her blonde hair was down in its usual waves and her fair skin had a slight flush upon it from hurrying around her bedroom. She had totally forgotten that yesterday was Sunday, and with the vision of her family returning, she didn't fall asleep again until a long time after that. She had overslept.

At the thought of her family, Maddie froze, her blue eyes staring at nothing until she blinked, shaking those memories away. She didn't even know when her family would show up, if they found her at all. There was no need for her to get her hopes up.

She was wearing a long sleeved dress with many intricate designs in it. The dress was a blue and almost maroon color. These colors made up all of the designs. It had a nice amount of cleavage showing, but not too much to be inappropriate. The dress crossed over each other which meant that, after the belt just above her belly button, the dress split into two pieces of fabric that flowed in the wind. Luckily, the dress had a little blue coverup underneath so that nobody could see anything that Maddie didn't want them to see.

On her left leg was a gold piece of jewelry that wrapped around her leg. It had a few knick knacks hanging off the chain but it was fairly simple. It matched her black choker that had a single strand that stooped low to end between her breasts. She finished the outfit off with dark boots and a black hat that contrasted nicely with her blonde locks. Her face was clear of any makeup, considering that her uncle hated it on her and it was just school.

She grabbed her bag, looked in the mirror once more, and then ran down the stairs.

The house was large, something that she had complained about quite a lot. Her uncle, of course, had picked it out, and it was very modern. Luckily, Kol liked the charming designs just as much as she did because there were a few touches of that here and there. On the stairs there were little designs that Maddie loved to run her fingers over. The wooden floors were unique and a light color, giving the place a homey feel.

Her room, on the other hand, was very different than the rest of her house. Her room was big, and she had covered all of the white walls with tapestries and posters of bands or movies. Her bed itself had a tapestry inspired comforter on it with lights hanging above it. The room was bright in itself, which was why Maddie covered the bright walls. She couldn't stand it in the mornings.

She ran into the kitchen, sliding against the wood floors like she always did. She saw her uncle there, looking very casual as he sipped on a bloodbag.

"Seriously?" Maddie asked in her British accent as she picked up the plate of food on the counter. Kol made her pancakes almost every morning. "This early?"

"I need my food just like you need yours," Kol stated, gesturing to the plate. After Maddie got more control over her bloodlust, she began to eat a lot more human food, simply because it actually affected her body in a positive way. She was still part witch, and that made her just the tiniest bit human, even if she was technically dead now.

Don't ask.

Her uncle looked the same as always, not a day had gone by that he didn't. He had the same face, the same dark hair and eyes, and the same smirk plastered on his face. He was always amused when Maddie was late for school, seeing as she had super speed and all.

"Whatever," Maddie commented, walking around the counter quickly to give him a side hug, seeing as her other hand was holding the plate. "Love you. I'll see you after school, right?"

He nodded. "I should be here," he said. "But if I'm not, don't worry. I'll text you if something get's in the way."

"Alright," Maddie said, heading to the front doorway to see her friends already out there in Jace's white jeep. They were looking bored, so Maddie must've been really late. "Bye!" she yelled behind her, hearing her uncle reply in the same way.

"Bye!"

She closed the door behind her with her only free hand and practically ran to the car, quickly getting in to sit on the left of May and Josie. They both looked annoyed.

"Seriously Mads?" Andy, who was in the passenger seat, asked. He, also, looked very annoyed as Jace pulled the car out of the driveway. "For a vampire, you're hella slow."

Maddie rolled her eyes as she began to eat the pancakes. "Screw you," she said with her mouth full. May, right next to her, laughed.

"He does have a point though," she said. Her dark hair was the same as her twin sister's, but their eyes were the thing that told them apart. May had bright green eyes while Josie had dark blue ones. They also both had fairly tan skin, considering that they all lived in California.

Andy smirked at May before looking to Maddie again. Andy was one of those guys that had more feminine features. Since he was gay, he loved it. He had sharp cheekbones and plump lips, his blonde hair usually stuck in all different directions in their curls. His dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief, and Maddie couldn't help but smirk back.

"See," Andy said, gesturing to May.

"Hey," Jace called from the driver's seat, looking at his best friend. "Stop picking on my girlfriend, would ya?"

Yep, you heard right. Jace was Maddie's girlfriend, and they had been together for about a year and a half now. It didn't seem like that much time had passed though. He had auburn hair, brown with little specks of red in it, and his hazel eyes were gorgeous to Maddie. He had a sharp jawline, and he had one of the most crooked smiles Maddie had ever seen. She loved him more because of that.

"Well your girlfriend is a late vampire and it's our job to call her out on it," Josie said from the right side of the back seat. She and May dressed the same way as Maddie did. Most people called the three girls "hippie" or "boho," and quite frankly, they didn't mind. Andy dressed, of course, a little more feminine than most guys and Jace usually had an oversized shirt on and some jeans. He never had them sagging though, because Maddie hated it.

"Can we please stop talking about my lateness?" Maddie asked, having taken another bite of her pancakes.

"Yea, we can when you're not late," Andy said and Maddie rolled her eyes. Obviously, her friends knew of her status as a tribrid, and they had seen firsthand what she could do. What made them the closest friends she could ask for was that they loved her anyway. They, of course, were freaked out in the beginning, but after about two years with seeing each other and hanging out every day, they got over that fear.

The others laughed at Andy's statement while Maddie tried to hide her smile. She couldn't help it. Despite all of the things that had happened when she was introduced to the supernatural world, she was happy. She had a life that she loved, she was in control of her powers, and even if she missed her family more han anything, she loved Kol.

She couldn't ask for anything better.

The ride to school was short, and the school day was even shorter, seeing as they all skipped their last three classes.

"That's enough learning for today," Maddie commented as Jace draped his arm around her shoulders. They had parked his jeep a little while away and were now strolling through the trees near her house. Their shoes were in their hands or bags since they took a small trip down to the beach before. Maddie's hair was now in dry tangles from the water because of it.

"Agreed," Josie said, nodding her head vigorously. Josie, who was actually very different from May, hated school. Her sister on her other hand...

"I still think we should've went to English," she said to Maddie, who rolled her eyes.

"No thank you," the tribrid replied, holding onto Jace's hand; the one that was draped over her shoulders and bringing her close. "Especially not with Mrs. Dolan."

"You have her too?" Andy asked, his eyes wide. "I hate her so much, like actual hate."

Maddie laughed along with the others. "Why?" she asked with a smile still on her face.

Andy was silent for a moment before shrugging. "She's just a bitch."

They laughed once again and May shook her head. "I think you need a little more evidence than that," she said to him.

He shrugged and they walked for a moment in silence. But, before the silence became too long, Josie skipped over to Maddie's side, smiling widely.

"Hey, guess what?" she asked and Maddie tilted her head.

But before she could say anything, Josie pressed something on her phone and a song began playing out of the speaker.

Maddie's eyes widened and she slipped out of Jace's grip. The others all laughed at Maddie's reaction to the song.

"Oh hey," Jace said with a smile. "It's Maddie's song."

They watched as Maddie bobbed her head to the intro of the music before singing along, right on time with the lead singer.

 _Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine,_

 _Gotta gotta be down because I want it all,_

 _It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?_

 _It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss_.

Mr. Brightside has been Maddie's favorite song ever since she discovered it in 8th grade. Ever since then, when the song came on, Maddie sang along the loudest she could sing. And, to add to that, Maddie could hit all of the notes. She was an excellent singer, even though Maddie herself didn't think so.

 _Now I'm falling asleep, and she's callling a cab,_

 _While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag,_

 _Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick,_

 _And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now._

At the most popular part of the song, everyone starting singing and laughing as Maddie skipped to Jace, splaying her hands across his chest to match the lyrics.

 _He takes off her dress, now._

At this, Maddie grabbed Jace's hands and bring it to the sides of her dress, both of them laughing even more.

 _Letting me go._

After those words, Maddie slipped out of Jace's arms and grabbed onto May and Josie's hands, making them dance along with her. Andy and Jace just smiled, bobbing their heads and singing to the song as the girls danced.

 _And I just can't look, it's killing me,_

 _And taking control._

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

 _Swimming through sick lullabies,_

 _Chocking on your alibis,_

 _But it's just the price I pay,_

 _Destiny is calling me,_

 _Open up my eager eyes,_

 _Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

During the instrumental in the middle of the song, Maddie's phone, which was tucked in her boot, buzzed against her leg. She halted her dancing as she fumbled for the phone, slipping it out of her boot and brining it up so that she could see the slick screen.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she waved at the others. "Hey, turn the music off," she said, her eyebrows still furrowed together in slight worry.

"Hey what's up?" Jace asked after the music stopped, looking concerned as he saw her expression.

"Yea, you never stop the song," May added, looking a little confused and worried as well. The others waited for an answer as she looked back up at them.

"My uncle just texted me and I think something's wrong," she said, biting on her lip as she looked at the text again.

"What did he say?" Andy asked, tilting his head, which made his curls slightly fall over each other.

Maddie flipped her phone around so that they could all see the text. It was short and very simple, but there was an underlying emotion with it.

 _Get home. Now._

The others looked at each other as Maddie brought the phone back to her chest. Her uncle hardly ever texted her unless he needed to, but why? What was happening that she had to get home right away?

"I'm gonna go and see what's going on," Maddie said, pocketing her phone and picking up her bag from where she dropped it with her shoes.

"Okay, call us if you need it," Josie said, giving a sympathetic look to her friend.

"Yea, I'll see you at the party if nothing too crazy's going on," Maddie replied, referring to the party tonight at this guy, Jacob's house. They nodded along and Maddie passed Jace, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

She waved bye to them and flashed to her house, running quickly. Despite the easiness that she had spoken with her friends, she was slightly worried. Never had Kol's texts seemed so vague. He always had something sarcastic or funny to say, even through text message. It was strange, and it was making Maddie worried.

She stopped just in front of her house, looking over the building as she bit her lip. She listened into the house, but it was silent, which made Maddie tense even more.

Slowly, she moved up the driveway, clutching her shoes in her hand even tighter. The house seemed ominous as the sun began to set along the sea. It was painted in oranges and yellow as Maddie stopped in front of the door.

Her senses were on high alert and her magic was ready at her fingertips if she needed it. Over the years, Kol had been training her to fight if the situation ever arose. She was thankful for it, especially since she was still a tribrid and still an abomination to nature's balance. If witches found her hiding here, it would be no surprise that they would try to kill her. Kol wanted her to be able to protect herself in case he or somebody else couldn't.

She was reliving all of her lessons as she opened the door, ready for anything on the other side. She would not be blindsided in her own house.

The entryway was the same, not a hair out of place. She closed the door behind her, hesitantly calling out, "Kol?"

Her voice echoed in the large house, but she, luckily, got a reply relatively quickly. "In here."

Maddie breathed out in relief, not hearing her uncle's stiffness in his voice. She dropped her shoes near the door and headed to the living room, where she heard his voice come from.

"Jeez, Uncle Kol. You scared the life out of m-"

She cut herself off when she turned the corner into the living room, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open.

There, standing only a few feet away, was her mother. Her brown hair looked as sun-kissed as ever and her blue eyes, the same as Maddie's, immediately locked onto her daughter. Her skin was still tan, and she didn't look a day older than the last time that Maddie saw her.

Maddie was shocked, beyond shocked, when she saw her mother standing there in a blue t-shirt and some white jeans. Her mother... The woman that she hadn't seen in _years_ , was right there, almost an arm's length away.

She couldn't help the small word that left her mouth, memories resurfacing.

"Mommy?" she whispered and saw as her mother seemed to crumple in on herself.

"Madelina," she breathed, hurrying across the floor to completely engulf Maddie in a hug. She was still so shocked that it took her a moment to react to her mother's touch, but when she did, tears sprung to her eyes. The arms that she had longed for for so many years and weeks and days were finally there. Her mother was finally there.

She held on tighter.

She could hear herself let out a mix between a laugh and a sob, pulling away to look into her mother's eyes. Mave's eyes were getting brighter as well from unshed tears.

"How..." Maddie began before starting again. "How are you here?"

It felt like that day so long ago, the day that her mother came back to life when she was a child. The same shock, the same disbelief, the same relief. It was repeating itself and she couldn't help but smile when her mother did.

"Hayley," she replied softly with a small smile, a smile that Maddie missed so much. "She woke us up."

At the sound of the hybrid, Mave looked around the room, wondering if the woman had come as well. Instead, she found others.

Both of her aunts were there, Rebekah looking as beautiful as ever with her gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Maddie, as did Freya, who looked like she was going to cry along with Mave.

But, the person that came as the biggest surprise was the last person she saw. Her father, standing there and watching Maddie with what looked like fascination, looked the same as ever. The same slightly curly hair, the same bright blue eyes that she shared. He was the same, and even more memories resurfaced after so long of burying them, thinking that she wouldn't need those memories because she would never see her family again.

She was wrong.

She stepped forward, slightly out of her mother's grip that was clutching onto her hand, and said one more word, a word that she hadn't said in years, almost a decade. A word that she swore she would never have to say again.

There were tears on her cheeks as she spoke.

"Daddy?"

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I know, I know, the cliffhanger sucks. But, I wanted to give you guys a little insight on how Maddie's life has been for the past decade or so. The next chapter will go into more of what her family feels before continuing with the story. I would love some reviews on what you think about Maddie's life and what you guys might want to see in the next chapter!**

 **So, please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Training

**Hey guys! I'm just going to cut to the chase and jump right into the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Maddie stared at her father with wide eyes, hardly believing that he was there. Her cheeks were stained with the few tears that had escaped her eyes and she could see her father, her _father_ , give her a small smile.

"Hello love," he said softly, and Maddie's lips split into a grin as more tears fell. Using her super speed, she practically tackled her father to the ground, her arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly as her face buried into the crook of his neck. He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well, bringing her close. This only made Maddie cry harder.

"It's alright," her father said softly into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's really me. We're here."

His voice sounded the same, and Maddie remembered all of the strange memories she had for that short period of time. She remembered her father telling her that she would be a great artist one day, or that he would never let her lose herself. Or even when he spoke to her about Henrik, who she had seen over the years plenty of times to know the stories by heart.

Oh, how she had missed him.

She pulled away, shaking her head as her blue eyes flickered over his face, still not believing what was obviously the truth. "I can't believe..." she breathed out before starting again. "Did Hayley save you?"

He nodded, still having that small smile on his lips. "Yes, and then we came here to find you," he explained.

Maddie nodded her head and looked at the both of her aunts, smiling widely at them as well. She went and embraced both of hem, sighing in content as she did so.

But then, she remembered why she had rushed home so quickly in the first place, and she looked around the room to see Kol sitting on one of the couches of the living room, looking a little nervous as he watched everyone hug Madelina. Maddie then realized that this was the moment where she would have to figure out how to make her family see sense and not kill Kol.

The first reason would be that she would never forgive them.

She had made a mistake at a young age, that much was clear. She had trusted Kol completely, and though that wasn't the mistake she spoke of, it was a mistake to leave her family behind blindly. But, now that she was older, she was able to understand what was going on better. She wouldn't have to rely on her uncle any longer, but she had grown up with him, more so than even with her own mother. If they killed him, she would never, for as long as she lived, forgive them. Simple as that.

Klaus followed her gaze to Kol and immediately, she watched every single feature darken as if the sun had died. He glowered at his brother, and Maddie's heart rate slightly skipped a beat as she tried to see what they would do to the man who had practically raised her in their absence.

"Did you come here to find me or kill him?" Maddie boldly asked, catching their attention and averting it from Kol. Maddie could see that her mother did not agree to it, but Klaus was so caught up in revenge that she wouldn't be surprised to find that he wouldn't hesitate to kill his brother. Rebekah and Freya looked angry, furious even, but they did not even compare to how bloodthirsty her father looked. Kol, on the other hand, didn't cower, but glared right back at the hybrid.

"We will not be killing anyone tonight," Mave finally said after a long and tense moment of silence. Maddie smirked when she saw Klaus's head whip her way, and they could see that Klaus did not agree. He wanted bloodshed, and he wanted it now.

But Mave, ever the peacemaker, only glared at Klaus. "Even if what Kol did was wrong, and it was," she said slowly, as if talking to a child fixated on taking something from another kid. "He is still Maddie's family, and we are not in any position to take that away from her."

Maddie tried to hold back the relieved smile on her face, but Mave caught it, and winked in her direction. Maddie couldn't help but be ecstatic that her mother was finally back.

"Aw Mave," Kol finally spoke up with a smirk, leaning back in the couch and crossing his legs while placing both hands behind his head. "I didn't think you felt that way about me."

Mave's eyes narrowed and immediately, the tiger had her claws back. "Oh please Kol," she scoffed, shaking her head. "If my daughter didn't love you whatsoever, you'd be dead already."

Kol's smirk fell and he glared, and Maddie decided that it would be best to interfere before anybody did something that they might later regret.

"Okay, okay," she said, her hands raised as if to calm them down as she looked at her uncle pointedly. Immediately, Kol rolled his eyes but didn't say anything in response to Mave's comment. "First things first, try not to provoke them into killing you."

Kol smirked at her and Maddie couldn't help but slightly smirk back. The sentence was a little funny to be honest. And to almost everyone's dismay, her smirk was identical to Kol's.

"Second thing," she said before looking back to her mother, thinking that she might have some words of wisdom to share. "Where is everybody else?"

Mave looked to Rebekah, who stepped forward. Her blue eyes met Maddie's own. "They should be here soon. We called in case Nik really did want to end Kol's life and needed assistance," she said.

Kol glared at his sister but didn't say anything underneath Maddie's glare.

"They should be here in about an hour or so," Freya spoke up.

"And who exactly is everyone that's coming?" Maddie asked curiously, tilting her head so that her blonde locks slightly shifted over her shoulder.

Freya smiled at Maddie's curiosity and answered. "Finn, Elijah, Hayley, and Hope," she said and everyone there watched as Maddie perked up at the last name.

Her blue eyes sparkled like the sea, a small smile gracing her lips. "Hope's coming?" she asked quietly, and watched as they nodded.

It was silent for a moment as many emotions filtered over Maddie's face. Excitement, sadness, doubt, regret. None of the people present could see these emotions except for Kol though, knowing how she hid her expressions from others. He frowned slightly, not wanting her to feel any of the latter emotions.

The next words spoken were even quieter than the first, so much so that if Mave wasn't standing close to her, she wouldn't have heard it.

"What's she like?"

They all shifted a little uncomfortably at that, obviously having rushed to find Madelina so much that they hadn't payed much attention to the second Mikaelson daughter. Klaus, especially, noticed his mistake in disregarding Hope and immediately promised her to make it up when she arrived in California.

"She's beautiful," Mave finally said, placing a small hand gently on Maddie's shoulder, meeting her daughter's blue eyes. "Just like you."

Maddie gave a small smile before turning away, stepping out of Mave's grip. The mother immediately looked like a pain had struck her, but she covered it up quickly, not wanting Maddie to see it. The blonde teenager wandered over to a window, looking out at the setting sun as if reflected off the sea. Everything was as it always was, only her life had now completely changed.

Her family had returned.

She didn't know how she felt, because on one hand, she's missed them, like _really_ missed them. But, on the other, they hate Kol, and if he slips up, there's a possibility that they won't hold back and might even kill him, something that Maddie will not be able to live through.

She turned back around to see everyone staring at her silently, and she blushed in surprise, looking away from their gazes. She furrowed her eyebrows together, feeling the awkwardness in the air and speaking before it could get too potent.

"So," Maddie said after a moment, looking back at her family. "What's next?"

She tried not to smile at her own bluntness, but she could see everyone else do so.

"Well, once everyone arrives, we'll spend a little time here before we all go back to New Orleans," Klaus said, leaning against a wall as he spoke. "Then we'll have to deal with Marcellus."

Maddie frowned, blinking in surprise as she raised her hands up. "Wait, hold on," she said, looking closer at her father. "You want to go back to New Orleans?"

Mave stiffened as she watched Madelina. The older woman knew that this would be a problem. She stayed silent as Klaus tilted his head, eyebrows slightly furrowing together.

"Well, yes," he said simply, and Mave could see Rebekah and Freya meet each other's gaze, also nervous about how this confrontation would go down.

Maddie shook her head, looking at the others to see them looking nervous at how she would react. She looked back to her father before she spoke. "No," she told him, sounding confident with the one word.

"No?" Klaus asked, surprised by how the conversation had turned.

"No," Maddie repeated, seeing her father straighten up from where he was leaning against the wall. "I have a life here. I have friends, school-"

"Don't forget boyfriend, darling," Kol spoke up, and Maddie turned to glare at him, seeing his smirk grow wider at her expression.

"Boyfriend?" both Rebekah and Mave asked, and though Rebekah had a wide smile on her face, Mave was frowning, similar to Klaus's almost murderous expression. Freya was trying to hold back a smile but Maddie could see it clear as day.

"And the award for the worst uncle ever goes to..." Maddie said, gesturing to Kol, who only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you love me," he said before shrugging. "Besides, they would've found out soon enough."

Maddie rolled her eyes before looking back to her father. "But, as I was saying, I have a life here," she said again. "I'm not about to give that up just to enter another war zone."

Klaus had an unreadable expression on his face as he thought, and Maddie was a little uncomfortable in the silence before she saw Mave step forward, smiling slightly. "How about we talk about that later?" she suggested, and everyone nodded. "Great. Now, I would like to know what my daughter's been up to for the last 9 years."

Maddie gave a small smile, running a hand through her slightly damp hair. She was still dressed in her beautiful flowy dress, her feet bare and a little sandy from taking a small trip to the beach. Her hat that she had worn to school was also stuffed into her side bag along with her shoes, but she somehow pulled it together.

"Well," Kol said, standing up and grinning at Maddie, who raised her eyebrows in confusion at his sudden change in mood. "Guess what time it is, Maddie."

Madelina furrowed her eyebrows together before pulling her phone out of her bag, checking the time. Her eyes widened, looking up to see Kol grinning like a madman.

"No," she said, but he was already nodding his head.

"Oh yes," he replied simply.

"Can't we just skip today?" she whined, not wanting to do what he spoke of.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Rebekah asked, and the two bickering Mikaelsons finally noticed that everyone was staring at them in confusion.

Maddie sighed, but she answered them anyway. "Training," she said simply before looking at Kol. "Which I don't want to do."

"Go get changed," is all Kol said, and Maddie rolled her eyes but did as he said.

She walked past her confused but interested family members, quickly climbing the stairs to her room to get changed. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail, changing into shorts and a tank top, knowing that Kol won't show any mercy while their family was back in town. She brushed the sand off of her feet before slipping on some socks and shoes, sighing as she looked in the mirror. She looked relatively okay, but by the end of training, she doubted that she would look anything else other than exhausted.

Maddie made her way back downstairs quickly, seeing almost everyone in the same positions, though Kol was glaring at her father once again, and Klaus was glaring right back. When she reached the bottom floor though, everyone's gaze flickered to her, but she only kept her eyes on Kol, raising her eyebrows expectantly. He smirked once again.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled, and Kol led everyone out to the backyard, the trees looking ominous in the setting sunlight. The light from the house was enough for everyone there to see, so that wasn't an issue whatsoever.

"What exactly is this training?" Freya asked the question they were probably all thinking, and Maddie turned, answering them.

"It's Hell, that's what it is," Maddie told them.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Kol told her, and she smirked at him.

"How can I?" she asked him. "You raised me."

He glared playfully at her, but she saw the small smirk on his lips, and she knew that she won that round. Kol stopped to grab something form a bucket settled outside. The security for the bucket was a code keeping anyone from stifling through their things.

Maddie turned back to her family members, already knowing what Kol was planning to get. She sighed, beginning to actually explain as everyone's eyes settled back on her. "Training consists of pretty much everything," she told them. "Only problem is, no supernatural abilities are involved."

They instantly became confused, not understanding the reasoning behind it. "Why not?" Rebekah asked, seeing Kol straighten up with a sort of syringe in his hand. Maddie sighed, holding her arm out to him while still explaining to her other family members.

"Uncle Kol thinks that with the amount of enemies I have, I have to be able to defend myself even without the use of magic," Maddie said before hissing at the sudden pinch of pain in her arm, knowing that Kol had injected the shot.

"And what is that?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowed at Kol when he saw Maddie bite her lip in pain.

Kol smirked at them, taking the now empty shot out of Maddie's arm and throwing it away in a trash can. "Something to make sure she doesn't cheat," he told them and smirked when he saw Maddie scoff.

"Oh please," she said, ignoring the burning in her veins. "Even if you didn't just give me both vervain and wolfsbane, you would cheat way before I ever did."

"Vervain?" Freya asked at the same time Mave asked, "Wolfsbane?"

Maddie nodded her head, the burning in her veins becoming a regular thing nowadays. "Oh yea," she said bitterly as she followed Kol to the clearing in the trees, facing him and trying to focus past the annoying burn.

"Ready?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, old man," she said, smirking at his frown. "Bring it on."

Despite her annoyance at having to do training, she was quite an excellent fighter, courtesy of Kol's never ending training. So, when Kol ran at her quickly, she smirked, following suit and running toward him as well.

He threw the first punch, but it didn't hit its designated target, Maddie moving out of the way just in the nick of time. She threw a punch back, but he moved quickly out of the way as well. Neither of them were using their vampire speed, but to a human, it would seem as if they were superhuman. They moved with fluidity, and never hesitated during their sparring. She threw in a surprise and kicked Kol in the back of his knee when he moved away from her punch. He immediately stumbled and Maddie landed on top of him as he brought her down with him. She used her knees to hold down his legs, her forearm pressed against his neck and her other hand placed over his heart, as if she was going to tear it out.

"Got cha," she said, smirking, but her confidence slightly went away when her uncle only smirked in response.

Surprisingly or not, Maddie wasn't sure, Kol used his vampire strength and threw her off of him. She flew through the air but landed in a crouch, glaring at him.

"Stop expecting the battle to be fair," he told her, his smirk gone and replaced with seriousness.

She growled at him, annoyed that he, once again, cheated. He always did this, and though it would help her out in the long run, it annoyed her immensely whenever he did it.

She ran at him again, moving quickly, but he caught her easily, slipping past her and kicking her feet underneath her. He landed on top of her when they once again both fell to the ground, and the breath escaped her in a rush. Her arms were pulled painfully behind her, but she wasn't going down that easily. She brought her foot up and heard him grunt when she hit his stomach roughly. His grip loosened slightly and she slipped her arms out of his grasp, flipping over and throwing him off of her, getting to her feet as well.

Without saying anything else like before, Kol used his vampire speed and ran to her, grabbing onto her throat and using it as leverage to lift her up and slam her back onto the ground. The harsh landing, added with the vervain and wolfsbane coursing through her veins made for her body feeling like it had just been hit with a semi-truck. She gasped, feeling her healing try to stop the few cuts she had gotten from the twigs being stabbed into her body. Kol squeezed her throat tighter, cutting her airway off almost completely. She tried to push him off of her but he only caught her hands with his free one, and her legs were pinned underneath his own. She was trapped and they both knew it.

Before she lost all of the air in her lungs, she used a single finger and tapped lightly on his hand three quick times. Immediately he released her and she gasped, getting the air she desperately needed, her chest heaving as Kol got off of her and stood up, walking away.

"Dick," Maddie bit out, knowing that this was just the beginning.

"Get up," Kol told her, using his cold voice, or as Maddie called it, his _Elijah Voice._ "Again," he said.

"Kol, is this really necessary?" Rebekah asked, and Maddie looked over to see them all looking uncomfortable and a little angry toward their brother.

Kol ignored them and turned to look at Maddie, gesturing for her to come at him. She sighed, but did as he asked, running toward him.

Once again, he cheated. And then again, and again, and again.

Maddie huffed out in frustration, stumbling to her feet once again.

"Again."

"Enough."

Maddie raised her eyebrows at the anger in her father's voice. Honestly, for most of the training, she forgot that her family was even there, but she should've realized that they were still there. Mave came toward her, asking in a hushed tone if she was alright. Maddie nodded absentmindedly, but most of her focus was settled on the showoff about to happen between Kol and Klaus.

"She isn't finished-"

"I say she is," Klaus cut him off, his eyes blazing a bright blue.

Kol glared at his brother but knew that Maddie was tired and finally shrugged. "Fine," he said, pushing past them and entering the home aggressively.

Maddie rolled her eyes, chuckling and trying to make light of the situation. "He's such a drama queen," she commented, and saw as her aunts smiled, as did Mave. Klaus, however, was still a little on edge, having spent the last hour watching his daughter get thrown around like a rag doll.

"Why does he push you so hard?" Klaus asked, surprised that Kol of all people was being so uptight about something like training.

Maddie sighed, looking back at the house and knowing that her uncle was probably fuming at her once again failed training. "He just worries a little too much," she said, looking back at them to gauge their reactions.

"About what?" Freya asked, remembering what Maddie had said earlier about her enemies.

"All of his enemies are mine," Maddie told them, shrugging. "One day, they're gonna find us even with my magic blocking anyone from using a locator spell, and he wants me to be ready."

They were quiet at that and Maddie hated the silence, so she cleared her throat before gesturing to the house. "Let me take a quick shower and I can make dinner?" she asked them before adding. "There are some blood bags in the fridge too, but I like cooking so...yea."

She nodded to them before flashing into the house, wanting to get away from the awkward space as fast as she could.

She reached her room and immediately went to her bathroom, turning the shower on and taking one of the fastest showers she's ever taken. She didn't want to keep her family waiting for so long, and used her vampire speed that had returned to her now that the vervain and wolfsbane weren't as strong. She then got changed into her pajama shorts and a loose, white t-shirt that ended way below her butt. She let her damp, blonde hair fall down in waves and took up her phone, texting Jace that she probably wouldn't make it to the party tonight and that she would explain what was going on tomorrow.

When she finally went downstairs, her family was speaking in hushed tones, and Maddie knew that Kol was off sulking in the library of the large home, so she deduced that she wouldn't see him until tomorrow. When she appeared from the stairs, the hushed tones stopped and they smiled at her. Maddie narrowed her eyes but smiled anyway, moving toward the fridge.

"What?" she asked them, referring to what they were talking about.

"Hope should be here tomorrow afternoon," Mave told her and Maddie's smile widened, getting excited once again.

"Great," she told them, but frowned. "I have school but I can skip my last few classes?"

"You really do go to public school?" Klaus asked as she pulled out some stuff to make her signature mac and cheese or just regular marinara sauce pasta.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p', before looking over at them. "It took years to convince Uncle Kol, but after I got everything under control, he finally let me."

"How is your magic?" Freya asked her, remembering how afraid Madelina had been of herself and her magic before they went to sleep.

Madelina chuckled a little nervously. "Still stronger than I think I can handle, but surprisingly," she said. "I actually have it under wraps."

"That's good," Mave commented, sitting on the chair at the kitchen island next to Rebekah. "Do you still get your visions?"

They all noticed the way that Madelina flinched, as if recoiling from the question, but she recovered quickly, avoiding their gaze as she turned to the stove. "Um, yea," she finally told them. "Yea, I do."

"And what of those?" Rebekah asked gently.

She was silent for a moment before turning to them, holding up two sauces. "Do you guys want marinara sauce or just cheese?"

"Madelina," Freya said gently, knowing that she was avoiding the question.

"Not tonight," she said stiffly, shaking her head as her blue eyes flickered over all of their faces. "Soon, but not tonight. Now, marinara or just cheese?"

Knowing that she was still getting used to them being back, Klaus spoke up, not wanting to push her too much. "Cheese is fine, love," he told her, and she nodded before turning to the stove once again, noticing that her father was drinking a glass of the blood she offered earlier.

It was quiet for a long moment before Maddie sighed, turning to look at her family. "I get that you want to know a lot, but I'm not ready to say all of it out loud," she told them softly. "But, Uncle Kol basically filmed every moment of my life, so I can show you the videos if you want?"

Mave smiled at her daughter. "That would be wonderful, Madelina," she said.

"You can call me Maddie," she replied, smiling at them before she turned back around. "Madelina is just such a mouthful, you know?"

They laughed behind her, and she was happy with the easygoing vibe in the kitchen, knowing that in the near future, it probably wouldn't last.

Most of her visions appeared when she was asleep, but there were the special few that came when she was wide awake. One had come to her during her second period class and almost scared the life out of her, but she managed to keep up a facade as the images rushed past her. She saw herself, surrounded by a wave of water on both sides, and her eyes were pitch black, nothing else. Her body had been filled with black veins covering every inch of her skin and her blonde hair had been floating above her shoulders as she smirked wickedly. She had almost screamed in her math class when she saw the vision, but held it together.

Because whatever that was, it would be coming soon, and Madelina was, for the first time in a long time, afraid of herself once again.

And it seemed only to happen if she remained with her family members. The only way that she could escape whatever that was would be to run far away and never look back.

So she had to choose between her family or her sanity, and being a Mikaelson, you could only have one.

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I know this took literally forever to write and I also know that the end of this chapter was kind of a surprise but I needed to add some kind of drama in this relatively fluffy update! Please tell me what you think of Maddie's vision and how you liked the family being reunited once again. I would love to hear some of your thoughts so please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
